Canoodling
by firstadream
Summary: When Booth visits Brennan in class, she shares some exciting news with him. Total and utter, Hannah-less fluff!


**Okay. Totally random fluff. Born from procrastination and my never-ending love of B/B baby fluff. It's a sickness. Seriously. **

When Brennan glanced up from her notes and saw him standing at the back of the classroom, she very nearly lost her train of thought. Not quite, but almost. He had the ability to throw her off like that. To make her forget what she was saying or even thinking with just one look. She hurriedly finished her lecture—even though there were still five minutes left in the class—and waited impatiently as her students filed outside.

He crossed the room and stood in front of her, his gaze steady and knowing. "What are you doing here?" she asked, busying herself with shuffling and reshuffling the papers on the podium in front of her.

He reached out and laid his hand over hers, effectively stilling her nervous movements. "Bones," he murmured. "Do you have something to tell me?"

She smiled softly and dropped her gaze to their hands, interlocked easily, bridging the space between them. "I, um…" She trailed off. "Yes, I do."

His grasp tightened. "Bones," he said again. "Don't make me guess."

She looked up and offered him a watery smile. After all this time, it didn't seem like enough to just say it out loud. She moved around the podium and into his arms, resting her palms against his chest. "Booth," she said quietly, tilting her head towards his.

"Yes?" he breathed, brushing her lips softly.

"I'm pregnant."

She barely got the words out before he kissed her, pressing his lips to hers firmly, his arms tightening around her waist. "Pregnant," he breathed into her lips. "You're pregnant."

She laughed at the wonder in his voice. "You knew already, didn't you?"

He gave her a look. "You know you're the worst liar ever, Bones. When I got your message to meet you for dinner because you had _something special_ to tell me, I knew. And I couldn't wait for dinner." He smiled. He kissed her forehead and her nose. "I had to see you."

"Hence the rude interruption," she said teasingly.

"Your students'll get over it," he said carelessly as his hands migrated under the edge of her sweater, running across the smooth planes of her back.

"I was lecturing about something very interesting today," she informed him, even as she bit back a sigh when his lips trailed up her neck to a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Normal people interesting or squinty interesting?" he asked.

She ignored him. "I was discussing the various methods of reassembling a skull. There was a recent theory put forward by Dr. Benjamin Leigh that I find very intriguing—"

He cut her off with a quick kiss to her lips. "Bones," he told her. "You're pregnant."

She laughed softly. "I'm aware of that, Booth."

"You are?" he said softly, pulling away from her and walking behind her.

"Yes," she said, craning her neck to follow his progress. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," he said innocently.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. Ran his hands down the front of her sweater. Slipped his fingers underneath, his open palm settling across the bare skin of her stomach. "Booth…" she breathed, leaning back against his chest.

"Yes?"

"Someone could walk in."

"No one's going to walk in."

He kissed her neck and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. "Booth." His name came out on a sigh.

"Mmm," he hummed into her neck.

"I have another class in five minutes."

"So we have five minutes."

She laughed and turned in his arms, leaning up to kiss his lips. "You're going to get me in trouble."

He grinned wickedly. "Maybe."

He kissed her soundly. He felt giddy and awestruck and proud. Bones was having his baby, _his _baby. He felt unstoppable. "God, you're so sexy," he told her sincerely.

"We have three minutes," she informed him.

"I gotta say, Bones, this whole knowing-you're-having-my-baby thing is a total turn on. I feel like a superhero."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a Neanderthal."

He kissed her. "I'll take that as a complement."

She sighed, but he knew she was working not to smile. "We have two minutes."

He pulled her closer and bowed his head forward, pressing his lips to her collarbone. "Well, then we better stop talking and get down to business."

"What can we possibly do in two minutes?" she asked.

"Plenty," he mumbled, kissing his way towards the spot where sweater gave way to skin. "I'm going to—"

He didn't get any farther than that. They were interrupted by the bang of an opening door and a surprised gasp. They turned simultaneously to see a red-faced college student, frozen in the doorway. "Oh my, God," she breathed, dropping her gaze to her shoes. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Brennan. I'm just going to…I'll just…" She turned and practically ran from the room, mumbling apologies as she went.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Brennan turned and smacked Booth soundly on the arm. "Ow!" he cried. "What was that for?"

"I _told _you someone was going to walk in and you didn't listen! Now look what happened! My student walked in on us…on you…"

"With my nose in your cleavage?" he supplied helpfully.

She smacked him again. "Booth!"

"Ow!"

"My reputation is ruined."

He chuckled, looking _far _too pleased with himself. "I wouldn't go _that _far."

"Well, I would."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist again. "Look, babe, I'm sorry you're student caught us canoodling in your classroom."

"Canoodling?"

"Hooking up, necking, making out."

"I've only heard of one of those things."

His smile grew to a grin. He kissed her nose. "My little socially stunted, pop culture handicapped squint." He kissed her softly, sweetly. "I love you."

"I have class," she told him. She kissed him back. Her voiced dropped to a wondering whisper. "I'm having your baby."

He smiled against her lips and held her tighter, before confusing the hell out of her by breaking into song. "_What a lovely way of saying how much you love me,_"he recited, singing the words softly and a little off key.

She frowned. "What?"

"_You're having my baby,_"he continued, swaying her to the beat. "_What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me._"

"Booth?"

He grinned. "Paul Anka."

"Paul who?"

"Paul Anka. He wrote that song."

"Oh," she said, still frowning. "Huh."

He smiled and kissed her one more time before releasing her. "I'll let you get to your class, Bones."

She watched him walk away, feeling warm and loved. "Hey, Booth?"

He turned at the door. "Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

He smiled. "I'll see you tonight."

She turned back to her papers and he turned back to the door. He pushed it open, still grinning, and was immediately met with a swarm of college students. "Um, hi," he said, frowning. A few of them waved. A couple of the girls blushed. "Do you have Dr. Brennan's class?"

They nodded. "We were just waiting for you guys to…finish up."

"Oh," Booth said, feeling his cheeks flame. "Right. Well. We're…done, so you guys can head on in."

They moved past him and through the door. Brennan watched as they all filed into their seats. They seemed strangely quiet and almost…shy. A couple of them threw knowing glances in her direction. She stepped around the podium, arms crossed over her chest, and eyed them dubiously. "Is something going on?" she asked.

There was a beat of silence before a student near the back spoke up. "Congratulations on the baby, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan frowned. "How do you know about that?"

"We kinda overheard you and your husband," another student explained.

"He's not my husband," she said automatically, before realizing exactly what they'd just said. "Wait. You heard? How much?"

"Just the part where he sang to you," a girl said. "That was _so _sweet."

_Good lord, _Brennan thought despondently. _Talk about losing my reputation._ "Well, thank you," she said, a little awkwardly. "But I think we should um…get to the lesson now."

_You are so paying for this, Booth, _she swore silently, before flipping open her notebook and beginning her lecture.

—BB—

That night, when Brennan returned to the apartment, she charged straight into Booth's office. "They overheard!" she cried.

He turned in his chair. "Hey, babe," he said.

"Booth," she said, "did you hear me?"

"Yeah, you said, 'They overheard.'"

She raised her eyebrows. "Well? My students overheard us…canoodling! Isn't that horrible?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

"Booth!"

He grinned and reached a hand towards her. 'C'mere."

"No, I'm mad at you."

"Bones."

She sighed and walked over to him. As soon as she was close enough, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her softly and rested his hand on her stomach. "Hi," he murmured.

"Hi," she returned, feeling herself melt slightly under his touch.

"I missed you."

"You saw me six hours ago."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," he told her as his hand migrated from her stomach to the edge of her sweater.

"I'm still mad at you," she informed him as she raised her arms so he could pull the garment off.

He kissed her. "Uh-huh."

"Because you embarrassed me in front of my students."

He undid the clasp on her bra and pressed his lips to one breast, then the other. She moaned softly, pressing her hand to the back of his head to keep him in place.

"And because you ruined my reputation."

He nodded, taking her nipple into his mouth.

"And because you're a Neanderthal."

He kissed the edge of her breast and her collarbone. "Anything else?"

She sighed softly. "No, I think that's it."

"Good." He lifted his head and met her eye. "Bedroom?"

"Definitely."

**Oh em gee. I love them! Now I say unto you, oh noble readers, go forth and REVIEW! **


End file.
